Abridged Joey Wheeler
On-Screen Appearance Vandalism Joey breaks down a wall or the background of an indoor stage and proceed to fight Special Attacks Neutral Special - Have you seen my sandwich? Joey will ask an opponent near him if he/she had seen a sandwich. The opponent will pull out a sandwich and hand it to Joey for him to eat. If the opponent does anything stupid like eat the sandwich themselves or throw it away, Joey will get mad and grab the opponent by the collar while saying "Gimmie back my Sandwich ya bastard!" then he'll punch him/her in the face Side Special - Joey used tackle! Joey will start running forward while saying his name repeatedly. When he reaches the nearest opponent, He'll tackle them. If no one is near Joey, He might keep going until he falls off. Press B to stop charging Up Special - Anchor Chain Joey will swing from a chain while shouting like Tarzan but with "Nyeh!" After his recovery, The anchor will fall down and hit an opponent. Be careful though, The Anchor will make Joey fall down faster Down Special - BROOKLYN RAGE! Joey shouts his famous line and will gain his rage. Just like any other power gaining specials, His attacks are stronger, But slower. He can't run while he has his Brooklyn Rage though. You can use it once per stock and the rage will go away after 12 seconds Final Smash - Ain't no surprise, Check out my red eyes Joey will sing that line and summon his Red Eyes Dragon. While he's singing the Lady Gaga parody, Brooklyn Rage, He also gains the rage just like his Down B. The Dragon also will attack opponents too KOSFX KOSFX1: Nyeh! KOSFX2: I haven't been this mad since they made heavy DDR a sub-mod! Star KOSFX: Brooklyn Raaaaaage! Screen KOSFX: Nyeeeeeh... Taunts Up: Nyeh? Sd: (Shows his scary chin) I'm Scary! Dn: (Whistles part of the Andy Griffith show theme) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Haha! Once again, Vandalism solves all my problems! Victory 2: (Mostly against females) Nooo, Actually I still find you very attractive. Daaah... Victory 3: Well. It looks like (Opponent's Name) couldn't handle the truth Victory 4: (Against Abridged Kaiba) Victory 5: (Against Abridged Marik) Fine I'll sign your thing, but then you gotta let me go, okay? Victory 6: (Against Abridged Tristan) Whatever happened to the Tristan I knew and loved? This is Unacceptable! Victory 7: (Against Abridged Mokuba) Lose/Clap: (Appropriate reaction to losing in a children's card game duel, Falling down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Rapid Nyeh! kick *Dash Attack - Punch *Forward tilt - Duel Disk *Up tilt - Punch *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Joey Punch *Up Smash - Duel Disk *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs *Pummel - Punches *Forward Throw- Kicks Down a Door *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Millennium Puzzle Victory Music Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Theme Kirby Hat Joey's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Snide's Codec TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Joey's sandwich Pawlette Swaps *Default *Green jacket *Blue jacket *Kaiba Colors Trivia *Like Cody and Oishi Kawaii, he was suggested by JMan 12 Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Abridged Version Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Category:Brooklyn Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Sandvich Lover Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Destructive Characters Category:RAGE!!!!! Category:Vandals Category:Loud Characters Category:Shouty Characters